


Charming Stars

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHEITH - Freeform, additional coupling maybe added, no beta we die like men, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Drabbles - Ficlets - Prompts - Headcanon Snippets from Tumblr.Feel free to ask me a prompt on Tumblr. :)





	Charming Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



His eyes twinkled of purple dusk and star shine, Shiro felt lost in the twilight of those eyes, even as they narrowed suspiciously. 

Keith crossed his arms, head ducking a bit as he looked away feeling embarrassed and wondering why Shiro looked at him like that. Was it obvious he liked his long-time friend? He hoped not! His gut twisted and he felt heat flood, he didn’t like this butterfly caught feeling. He made space and began to stalk away from all the paladins and Alteans. 

They had pulled a mission and Keith had barely caught the name of the planet, for the moment they were going to stay overnight before taking off at first light. It was a nice place reminding him of home, the desert and he ventured away from the others and the natives they saved. He could still feel the heat of Shiro’s eyes following him and he dared to look back, their eyes catching and he turned, lips quirking as he tried to fight the expression he wanted to make. 

So, he took a walk, stubbornly fighting his sudden fluster as he went outside of town and found a mound, rocky and sandy but reminding him of home. He wasn’t homesick like Lance, but it was nice to remember, he didn’t have as many attachments so he was fine with them traversing the universe and being the good guys to fight Zarkon. It was a higher calling in his book. Finding a comfortable nook of rock, he sat and gazed up, the sky was even the same as on Earth.

The sun had faded and it was clearly early in the night, he would stargaze back in the desert sitting on the roof of his tiny house. He even remembers falling asleep a few times waking up in the middle of the night freezing as the temperature dropped in the desert. 

“Can I join you?” The Red Paladin jumped and he straighten looking back and up. “Sorry to startle you Keith.”

“Don’t worry about it, I forgot you have a silent step.” He looked forward and brought his legs to his body. “Yeah sit,” he offered as an afterthought. 

“If I’m intruding…” Shiro began only for Keith to snort at him and pat the rock next to him, his hand making fleshy contact.

“Sit,” he commanded and the Black Paladin did as he was told, setting down and close. The teen could feel the heat but said nothing of the close proximity. In all honesty, he enjoyed it as he wasn’t in his red jacket for once, simply wearing his dark t-shirt. He would willingly take the heat from Shiro and being this close was an added bonus, he did really like Shiro and sometimes he felt the other felt the same.

“Are you out here to decompress?”

Keith tossed a simple shrug before giving his attention fully to Shiro. “I guess, but I wanted to gaze at the stars.” He looked up and heard Shiro scoot closer, their sides touching now. Again, the younger man didn’t mind. “The town takes away from stargazing with all that lighting. Out here in the dark… y’know makes it easier to see the twinkle.”

It was quiet and Keith began to rerun his words through his head as Shiro didn’t respond. For a moment, he felt mortified feeling stupid for saying something so…ugh he didn’t know. He wanted to amend what he uttered, back track as it was Shiro sitting so close and he didn’t want to be an embarrassment, he was about to open his mouth and talk about the mission when a small breath came from Shiro and a slight chuckle as he smiled.

His grey eyes looking black in the darkness of night. He looked anxious.

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.” Shiro licked his lip nervously and gazed at Keith as the other looked at him wide eyed, not expecting those words.

“Um? Shiro?” He questioned as his eyes remained big and confused. “D-did you just…feed me a pickup line?”

“I uh… um yeah,” he confessed softly looking ashamed. 

Keith gave some small beginnings of a chuckle, before he moved closer and leaned his head on Shiro’s arm. “Well,” he said placing one of his glove hands on a massive arm. “Next time don’t take advice from Lance, ‘I like you’ would work.”

“Would it?” Arching a thick brow, he asked as his white forelock fell into his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said with a grin as their faces were close. “I like you, Takashi,” he breathed softly. Even in the dark he could see the bloom of red on his team leader’s face. “Did that work?” He diverted his eyes, as he knew his face was probably bright red.

Shiro nodded wordlessly at first and put an arm around, gripping Keith’s hip as he pulled him closer. “I like you too,” he mirrored and gave a happy smile, leaning in he pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead and scooched closer, cuddling up, watching the stars together. 

The pickup line hadn’t totally backfired. It had inadvertently brought them together and Lance smirked, stalking away to join Pidge and Hunk. The side mission a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
